fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fusion Hammer M/Please, any administrator can delete this blog?????
I have many ideas for future expansions (Hope for Project R!). Some of them, I have seen on websites. Further, I have created. Anyway, watch and comment. New Characters and their places New Location of some Characters Ben Aliens All are in a Lair. Or a Enemy Lair, or a Fusion Lair or in Vilgax Ship. When they are Enemies, they are nammed "Bioid". Ex: Armordriilo Enemie is nammed Bioid Armordrillo. *Echo Echo (Gwen's Gambit - Trapped) (Echo Echo Ecounter - Character/Enemy) *Chromastone (Megawattage - Trapped) *Rath (Ultimatrixed - Enemy) *Jetray (Ultimatrixed - Enemy) *Armordrillo (Ultimatrixed - Enemy) *AmpFibian (Ultimatrixed - Enemy) *Spidermonkey (Ultimatrixed - Enemy) *Ult. Swampfire (Echo Echo Encounter - Trapped) *Ult. Wildmutt (Assembly of Villains - Trapped) *Ult. Big Chill (Assembly of Villains - Trapped) *Ult. Echo Echo (Assembly of Villains - Trapped) *Ult. Spidermonkey (Assembly of Villains - Trapped) *Ult. Humongosaur (Assembly of Villains - Trapped) *Lodestar (Attractive Situation - Character) (Ultimatrixed - Enemy) New Monsters Guides *Ben *Dexter *Edd *Mojo Jojo *Octus (New) *TOM (New) Fusion Fall Adventures - New Adventures *Entering the Sewer (Gerenator Rex) *Looking for Bubbie (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Mutraddi Invasion (Sym-Bionic Titan) New Nanos: Confirmed Nanos: Uncorfimaded Nanos: Code Nanos: *V.V. Argost - Adaptium - ffcweirdworldcreature *Anais - Blastons - ffcintelligentrabbit Doctor Barber - New "NPC Vendor" In the main areas, a new vendor NPC would appear with a Doctor Barber hat (NPC Only). This vendor allows players to change their hair, skin color, and face. This goes under the “Doctor Barber’s Surgery and Haircuts” system. This also introduces 7 new boy and girl specific hair styles, as well as 4 new face options. Places that Appears *Peach Creeck Commons (Like a Urban Ranger) *Capm Kidney (Like a SACT Agent) *City Station (Like a Dexbot) *Mount Blackhead (Like a KND Oerative) *Townsville Center (Like a Providence Agent) *Orchid Bay (Like a Candy Pirate) *Mojo's Volcano (Like a Monkey Minion) *Nowhere (Like an Eggplant) *Offworld Plaza (Like a Space Chicken) *Forsaken Valley (Like a Mandroid) *The Precipice (Like a Plumber) More at: https://docs.google.com/document/d/11JMYTY2ACn6SN5vjNk0jaA5CBey6GG_b1BKaqrOHXhA/edit?pli=1 Fusion Lair Styles *Dark Wilderness environment *Warehouse environment *Ice Cavern environment *Sewer environment *Beemo Games environment Game Changes *1- All Characters, Fusions and Nanos will have correct Desing, Voice, Texture, Size and Animation. *2- Option to pay for more bank space (up to four tabs within your bank, per player) *3- Begin integration of Premium Store (pay for points, which are then redeemable for in game content) *4- All characters will participate of the Nano Enhancement Project. Example: Peach Creek to Foster's (Part 1 of 5) is now Peach Creek to Foster's (Part 1 of 13), including Chowder, Schnitzel, Sour Roun, Kimchi, Paradox, Dracula and Agent K9. *5- All Characters, Nanos and Fusions of Ben 10 will be in UA style. *6- KND Training Area, Future infected Zone will be in the Past. *7- Shocktanglers will be return and will be have your own part. *8- Soulos are separated monsters with your own part. They have your boss: the Grower Soulo. *9- The Soulo Shells won't be in the Treehouse chains. They will be with the Soulos and will don't have more problems to defeat them. *10- The Lair of Fusion Buttercup (Nano Mission) will be changed. Final Fusion Battle http://fusionfall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fusion_Hammer_M/Final_Fusion_Battle Credits *TyAquazon (Images and Details of some new characters) *"FusionFallHacker" (Ideas of Monsters) Category:Blog posts